


Fear not touch, but love you cannot explain

by pennedgalaxy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time as some would say, is usually the hardest. Knowing that deep down he was committing a terrible sin, a grievance against a woman who loved him dearly, it hurt and sickened him. Barbara meant the world to him, but Oswald was something else, there was an attraction, a pull like gravity that he simply couldn't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear not touch, but love you cannot explain

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut! So yeah, I'm also lacking a beta so sorry if you notice a little iffiness. I hope you enjoy it though!

The first time, as some would say, is usually the hardest. Knowing that deep down he was committing a terrible sin, a grievance against a woman who loved him dearly, it hurt and sickened him. Barbara meant the world to him, but Oswald was something else, there was an attraction, a pull like gravity that he simply couldn’t escape.

For all that it felt wrong, the way they moved together felt so right.

Oswald was underneath him, all pale skin and dark eyes as he moaned underneath the weight of Jim’s body. His cheeks were painted red with a blush of exertion and his lips were parted in a debauched invitation. His suit was ruffled by wandering hands that he simply didn’t have the strength or control to stop and his eye lids fluttered delicately as the two men grinded against one another.

Jim placed a hand next to Oswald’s head and leaned over him, the bed creaking as he did so. “Clothes off.” He demanded huskily.

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before.” Oswald replied with a smirk.

Jim raised an eyebrow and nudged his knee between Oswald’s legs. “I don’t think you’re really in any position to sass me, do you?”

“That depends.” Oswald started as he began to run his hands over Jim’s back. “On whether you like it or not.”

Jim smiled and pushed a hand underneath Oswald’s shirt. “Oh, I like it. Don’t you worry. But-” He paused moving his left hand up to pinch at Oswald’s nubs. “I like this better.”

Oswald gritted his teeth, a part of him was simply too proud to moan for such a base action. That was the same part that usually sat back and planned his intellectual endeavours, the same part of himself that murdered people and smiled ominously as they bled out. He had no place atop Jim’s silk sheets and no place underneath the same man.

Jim grinned and rubbed his knee against the smaller man’s crotch. “Or I could take them off for you.”

For that Oswald moaned, whether or not it was for Jim’s words or his touch he didn’t know. “May I?” He asked as he fingered the sleeves of Jim’s grey suit.

“You may.” Jim replied as he pulled at Oswald’s tie, using it to strain Oswald’s neck he latched on to the stretch of skin to the left of his Adams apple. His toes curled as Jim nipped and sucked at his neck, he could feel Jim’s tongue against him how the muscle moved and contracted only served to arouse him more, it also served to distract him from the increasingly insistent pressure between his legs.

He ignored the stirring in his loins and instead he began stripping Jim of the suit that made him a detective. Ridding James of his jacket he threw the piece of clothing across the room, he slid his hands underneath Jim’s white formal shirt and placed them atop his hips, with firm insistence he pulled him closer, Jim shifted and his knees moved to spread Oswald’s legs across the bed.

James gave a particularly hard nip and Oswald dug his nails into the skin of Jim’s sides, Jim growled and detached his mouth from Oswald’s person. Above him, James breathed heavily, his eyes were narrowed and his pupils were blown, he looked down at Oswald heatedly. “I think I’ll leave the tie on, makes you easier to grab.”

Oswald rolled his eyes and moved his right hand to hover against the fly of Jim’s pants. “And they say romance is dead.” Their eyes locked for a moment as Oswald gathered the courage to undue the button that kept him from his prize. “Briefs really? I thought of you as more of a boxers man.”

“Easier to run in.” He replied as he decided to speed things up and take off his own shirt. Oswald took a moment to marvel at Jim’s bare skin, his upper half had a great deal of scars, he stroked a fond finger over one just below Jim’s left nipple.

“Army?” Oswald asked, but he already knew the answer.

Jim nodded but didn’t reply; instead he reached down and pulled Oswald’s suit jacket off in one fell swoop. “Raise your arms.”

Obediently he did so and he was easily divested of his shirt, all that they wore of their clothing was their trousers and underwear. Quickly they shucked out of their remaining clothing, finally removing what was left of the barrier between them, Oswald’s tie however still hung around his neck loosely.

Positioning their bodies Jim remained atop Oswald, their foreheads touched and they breathed each other’s warm air, their bodies ground together in a beautiful rhythm that coaxed moans out of both Jim and Oswald, as they moved together their cocks brushed and they grunted.

“I need more.” Oswald growled as he racked his nails down Jim’s scarred back.

Jim grinned. “All you had to do was ask.” His hand reached down to grab at Oswald’s dripping member that had been otherwise neglected thus far during their erotic affair. His cock twitched in the other man’s grip, it had gone red during their grievous bout of frottage, the veins were evident and some had even gone somewhat purple.

Jim moved his hand and the foreskin retracted, revealing pre-come that beaded gently on top of the slit. Oswald panted as Jim jerked him off at a steady pace, his hands shook upon the sheets clenching and unclenching as Jim’s fist tightened around him. “Fuck.” He hissed feeling a pressure deep within his balls.

“That’s the general idea.” James remarked cheekily, with a mischievous grin he nudged a finger to circle Oswald’s cleft. Feeling the other man’s fingers tips stroke his flesh he grunted at the very idea of penetrative sex, would it feel good? He didn’t know, he hadn’t gotten that far even with his own endeavours in masturbation, he didn’t usually masturbate for pleasure and when he did so it was quickly and with the simple intention of getting the act other with as soon as possible.

“But not tonight.” Jim clarified. At this Oswald growled and struggled against Jim, for a moment they tussled and in the ensuing fight for dominance Oswald had somehow managed to pin Jim to his own bed. It felt strange to loom over James, but also symbolically familiar.

“Barbara?” Oswald questioned.

Jim nodded. “That and we don’t have any lubricant.”

“I’m sure I could make do.” Oswald replied eyeing Jim’s cock with fervour. Oswald blinked for a moment, realising in that instant that he hadn’t touch Jim there at all. He had been so easily distracted by his own pleasure and if he let Jim’s attentions continue unreciprocated he would ejaculate long before James ever did.

Wrapping a hand around Jim’s genitals he moved his hand and almost instinctively he used the other to massage Jim’s balls lightly, the effect it had on his partner was interesting to say the least. James was breathing heavily, his thighs clenching as he gave a low moan and his cock jutted out and away from his body, Oswald felt that pressure in his loins make itself known again, Jim looked beautiful like this.

Oswald moved until his head was eyelevel with the straining member, on second glance he noticed that Jim was circumcised, but that was a question better left for another day. Considering his next course of action he fluttered his eyelashes at James only once before grabbing it by the base and positioning it inside his mouth.

“Are you-” Jim started to ask but cut himself off with a soft noise. He groaned when Oswald started to bob his head, the criminal mastermind sucked and tongue gently at the member that parted his pale lips. He continued sloppily for couple of minutes, until Jim grabbed his tie and roughly yanked him up for a heated kiss.

Their tongues danced for what seemed like an eternity, reluctantly they broke apart. “I want to come inside you.” Jim remarked dazedly, his eyes fixated on Oswald’s lips.

“Then do it.” Oswald hissed. “Do it or I’ll leave.”

Jim sighed and placed his fingers to Oswald’s lips. “Suck them and we’ll see.”

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Your wish is my command.” He remarked before taking them into his mouth. Jim flushed at the feeling of a tongue swirling around his fingers and whilst Oswald slicked his fingers, Jim grabbed both of their cocks in a slack grip and slowly he pleasured them both as they waited for Oswald to finish.

Oswald released Jim’s fingers with a moan. “I think we’re ready.”

Jim let his grip of their genitals go and used his fingers to probe at Oswald’s entrance. He could feel the muscle quiver beneath his fingers as he circled the outer ring, after a moment of wetting the skin he pushed a finger inside of Oswald’s tight heat. He felt Oswald’s inner walls flutter around his finger; the sensation wasn’t an entirely unfamiliar one.

Oswald stilled at the strange sensation, the stretch felt odd and the pressure of it made him heat up in a way he couldn’t adequately explain, he knew theoretically that the best was supposedly yet to come, but despite his growing arousal he decided to remain cynical.

Jim let Oswald relax for a moment before thrusting his finger in and out, after a minute of feeling his way around he decided to add a second finger. The second joined the first as he plunged them inside of Oswald’s hole, Oswald clenched at the intrusion, his skin felt stretched and almost foreign to him and the sensations that plagued him tingled almost distantly.

He moaned when Jim pressed into him roughly, his fingers brushing against something inside of him that made his toes clench in pleasure.

“Oh, god.”

“Jim’ll do.” He remarked scissoring his fingers inside of the other man.

“You’re hilarious.” Oswald deadpanned as best he could with two fingers working him seamlessly.

“It’s a gift.” And without another word a third and final finger entered Oswald’s body. Oswald grunted at the invasion, his backside felt full and he wondered how on earth Jim would fit.

Jim felt his way around and smirked when his fingers brushed that small bundle of nerves that made all of this worthwhile, he prodded at it delicately and Oswald buried his face into the mattress to silence himself.

After a few more cursory touches he pulled his fingers free from the vice that was Oswald’s body. “You’re ready.” He remarked as he positioned Oswald atop him. “I think you should ride me, if you want to you can keep your control.”

Oswald studied Jim for a moment and saw the moment for what it truly was; a chance to say no and to back out, instead he nodded and grabbed Jim by his cock. He squeezed and teased it a couple of times before guiding the appendage into himself, they both groaned at the ensuing sensation.

“Fuck.” Jim growled as his hand gripped at Oswald’s hips. “We’re not going to last long.” He remarked stroking Oswald’s side affectionately.

“Quality over quantity?” Oswald questioned half-heartedly as he began to bounce on Jim’s stiff member. They moved quickly, their hands scrambling for anything and everything they could get of each other, they moaned and groaned as they felt a mutual climax beginning to overtake them.

Repressing a scream Oswald ejaculated all over the silken sheets and his stomach, feeling his partner clench Jim climaxed next, his cock still sheathed inside his lovers body. For a moment they were still, both simply breathing heavily, their afterglow left them quickly.

With a grimace from both Jim and Oswald they bodily parted, his flaccid member exited the other man, thick white ropes of semen trailed down from inside and painted Oswald’s thighs a creamy colour.

For a moment they locked eyes. “Are you going to tell Barbara?”

And for once that was a question Jim couldn’t truthfully answer.


End file.
